


Let's Hit Up the Grocery Store!

by TheGoddessofDeath



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Minor Violence, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessofDeath/pseuds/TheGoddessofDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night Subaru is late getting home, Hokuto and Seishirou go out ot the grocery store to get a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hit Up the Grocery Store!

**Author's Note:**

> You won't look at grocery stores the same way again.

"Ne, I'm boreddddd!"

Amber eyes peered at the female from behind glass correctors. It was going on midnight... and Subaru wasn't home yet. Seishirou sighed, folding the paper he had been reading on the table and crossing his arms. "Well, I could rectify that, if you would let me."

Hokuto snorted, crossing her own arms. "How many times do I have to tell you? Not during this time of month," she said. Seishirou couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about the female trying her hardest to look angry (actually, she was pouting) with cat ears on her head was absolutely comedic.

For the past few months, Hokuto and Seishirou had been sleeping together while Subaru was off at work. It was always the same routine: Subaru left, the two would joke with each other, one thing led to another and they always ended up coupling by the end of their time together... unless Hokuto was menstruating, like now. He always thought females were more ready to mate during such times. But then again, Hokuto was anything but an ordinary female. "All right, all right," he said, wanting to pick the paper up again but finding it rather dull. Human beings were pathetic creatures, and their problems they considered newsworthy just as much. "So, what would you wish to do? It's the middle of the night. Let's hear a brilliant plan, Sumeragi-san."

Hokuto hated when Seishirou got cocky with her. He was like a whole other person, but so was he when they made love. The female was almost sure that the kind, so-called gay veterinarian she and her twin had befriended was in fact their dreaded enemy. But what was the fun in ruining a perfectly fun secret? And her poor Subaru-chan's heart would be absolutely broken! So she wouldn't let on she knew. Besides, the sex with him was mindblowing. She wasn't about to throw that away.

"How about we go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Seishirou asked, his tone leading her to believe he was not entirely convinced. "Hokuto-chan, the malls are all closed."

A shrill laugh pierced the air and Hokuto jumped up, going to hug the man from behind, arms around his neck. "Oh, Sei-chan... I meant grocery shopping! Perhaps we could get some food for Su-chan. He so doesn't eat right." And a purr in his ear, her tone taking a turn, "Perhaps get ourselves a bit of a treat," she said, nipping his ear. Oh God, he couldn't stand it when she teased him like that.

"Keep doing that and I'll fuck you on the kitchen counter, bleeding or not."

Another shrill laugh, and she smacked him in the back of the head.

-

So after a half-hearted attempt to write some sort of shopping list and Hokuto changing her clothes for what Seishirou was sure was the fourth time that day (she claimed the cat ears had to come off, because no one would see them since it was so late, and that meant a whole change of clothes), they finally set off to the twenty-four hour supermarket that was only a few blocks from the apartment complex.

"Oh, I just love the grocery store, don't you, Sei-chan?" she asked, way too happily for the quiet supermarket. The sole cashier, who was propped against the register reading some dirty magazine that only Seishirou recognized, looked up to the two as they entered. Hokuto skipped off, leaving Seishirou and the cashier to make eye contact. "C'mon, Sei-chan! Stop making eyes at the store clerk and let's go!"

Hokuto had picked up a basket, wearing it on her arm like a feminine accessory and prancing down the nearest aisle. Seishirou followed behind, a little less enthusiastic... okay, a lot less enthusiastic. He swore they were the only ones in here, besides drunks buying another bottle of booze with their last yen for the week. Still, they wandered aimlessly down a few aisles before the female stopped dead. "Sei-channnnn!" she half-whined, half-moaned. "What are we even going to buy?"

Seishirou sighed, remembering their failed list attempt. "Well, you said something about getting food for Subaru-kun... and then there's always condoms..."

"Condoms?" she asked a bit too loudly, and Seishirou was sure whoever was in the store at the time heard her. Seems even she realized that. "Why condoms, we've never used them before!" she protested as they began to move down the aisle.

"Well, you're bleeding. How else is this supposed to work?" he asked as they emerged in the back of the store. "And honestly, it's better than paying child support." He moved three aisles down, and began down it. Hokuto snorted, following after the elder male. "You're such a pervert, Sei-chan! Honestly, you can't go one night without it, can you?"

When she finally found him, he was walking back down the aisle. He grabbed her forearm as he walked by, dragging her along without a word. And she knew better than to question him when he did this. She was not born yesterday. She knew what was down that aisle.

What surprised her was where he dragged her to: the seafood department. And after a moment, it made sense. It was the darkest part of the store, having shut down hours ago.

"Sei-chan..." was all she managed to get out of her mouth before the male slammed her down face first into the empty display case. And almost instantly, there was a hand groping her warm cunt in her skirt. Damn easy access. She was just asking for it... but that thought quickly left once Seishirou's rather huge fingers pushed into her violently.

Love. Never was there an inkling of it when these activities ensued between the two of them.

Hokuto's ears picked up the clinking of Seishirou's belt being undone and his zipper being pulled down. Next was an unfamiliar sound, one of a box being ripped open and then the crinkling of plastic... all she could do was brace herself.

And it finally came: that one, violent thrust into her that made her feel like she was losing her virginity each time. It felt weird, the condom separating the two of them with a thin layer of latex... but it was still enough to make her wish that he had just waited a few days until her month bloodshed had ceased... but nooooo. "Did you take my underwear off?"

"I pushed them aside. Now shut up or I'll do it for you," he promised, a hand wrapping around her throat.

So she remained quiet, knowing Seishirou was serious about carrying out his threats.

The male's thrusts pushed Hokuto further into the display case, and all the female Sumeragi could lay her eyes on while the male behind her pounded in and out of her tight, bleeding cunt was the crustaceans crawling around in the tank of unnatural-looking water next to them. She wondered if Seishirou liked lobster... if she should buy one to make him for dinner sometime...

And somehow, every damn time, Seishirou found that one spot within her that make her see every damn colour of the rainbow in rapid succession, and she couldn't help but scream. At that, Seishirou slammed her head down into the pseudo-glass and growled at her to shut the fuck up. Something along those lines, at least.

Still, it was over sooner than it had started, her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. Hokuto's crimson essence squirted out of her, covering the floor inbetween their feet. Seishirou came to his own completion, pulling out of his smaller lover and then turning her around. He dumped his seed from the inside of the condom onto her face with a smirk. "And you can still have it," he said with a smirk, looking to the blood on the floor with a nod of approval.

With that, he tucked his cock back in his pants, re-buckling his belt and picking up their discarded basket. "When you stop being such a whore and get off your damn knees, we'll finish shopping. Until then, I'm going for a smoke."

And as Seishirou headed toward the men's bathroom, she wonder why he didn't just tell her to go kill herself. She was that worthless to him. She knew that. But still, he wanted everything to be one gigantic mindfuck.

Furthermore, she loved being his slut. She really had no idea why, but she just adored it.

Hokuto stood up and went to wash herself off. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment, watching the white drip down her cheeks and nose before finally wiping it off with a wet paper towel.

And they still had all that shopping to do... well, no sense in carrying it on longer than they needed to.

Hokuto went back out to where they had just fucked, seeing Seishirou emerging from the bathroom with his facade back on... that smile that welcomes anyone near for a warm hello. And all she could do was smile, giving Seishirou the opened box of condoms to put in the basket. "So, let's go get that food for Su-chan, then."

And at the end of their shopping escapade, which involved a lot of playful arguing, the cashier looked at the open box of condoms as he rang them up and just hoped he wasn't going to find some sort of surprise when he was cleaning tonight.

-

"Where have you been? It's the middle of the night!" Hokuto scolded her brother as she barged into his apartment, shoving her grocery bag into his arms while she went into the kitchen to start cooking.

It was only about halfway through the unpacking process that she realized what exactly was in the bag her brother was unloading.... too late.

"Condoms, Neesan? And why are they open?" he asked, looking to Seishirou and then his twin with a quizzical look. Hokuto was getting a bit flustered, but Seishirou just laughed.

"Your sister just wants to make sure you don't get AIDS, so she made sure they were all unopened and unused."

Hokuto wondered if Seishirou knew he was insulting himself. Still he was laughing as Subaru dropped the box with a squeak.

And then there was the fact Subaru didn't count how many were in the box. Though she was sure Seishirou would come up with another lie for that as well.

Maybe he wasn't the Sakurazukamori. _Maybe._


End file.
